The Sky's the Limit!
}} | image= TheSkysTheLimit.jpg | caption= Front cover of . | type= Chapter book | author= Ellie O' Ryan | publisher= Disney Press | published= January 15 , 2013 | pgs= 112 | age range= 7 and up | isbn10 = 1423149076 | isbn13 = 978-1423149071 }} is a chapter book covering "De Plane! De Plane!" and "Undercover Carl". It was released January 15, 2013. It is the 12th chapter book. Book Summary It's a bird . . . it's a plane . . . it's Phineas and Ferb in the biggest airplane in the world! When the brothers decide it's high time to break the record for the largest airplane ever built, their very own jumbo jet leads to unexpected adventure in the wild blue yonder. Then, when the boys invent an antigravity machine, Major Monogram and Carl the intern become suspicious. Could Phineas and Ferb be working for . . . Dr. Doofenshmirtz? Readers will love this 112-page chapter book filled with exciting black-and-white art from the show. Gallery Background Information *This is the first chapter book covering the 2nd Season, but the last one of the chapter books to be published. Differences between the book and the episodes De Plane! De Plane! *Missing sequence: Candace and Stacy wondering what to wear to Jeremy's party. *Changed: The TV show Phineas & Ferb are watching is changed to "Wacky Millionaires In history. *Missing line: "And funny!" *Changed line: Major Monogram says "It's still recycling" instead of "It's still reducing the...". *Missing line: "That's it!" *Missing lines: "Hey!" "Yeah, totally hey!" *Missing line: "Welcome aboard." *Shortened line: (I'll take two) "packs, please." *Missing line: "Do you mind, Perry the Platypus? This is really a two-handed job." *Missing line: Stacy making a noises like a time machine does after saying Candace traveled through time. *Missing: Candace holding the steering wheel that inflates. Undercover Carl *Missing line: "I know what you're doing, Norm! You're a sick, sick robot!" *Changed line: Phineas says "Let's help Doofenshmirtz take over the Tri-State Area" rather than say that they should destroy it. *Missing line: "Roger that, Carl." *Missing line: "Me?" *Shortenend line: (Looks fun though), "doesn't it?" *Missing line: "Coming through!" *Missing sequence: Everyone having fun flying around in the air. *Shortened line: (Don't worry), "little unpaid intern." *Missing line: The guy speaking foreign language after saying "I know nothing!" *Missing line: "Well, I guess he found him. Hey, buddy, you forgot your pixilation." *Missing line: "Yes, you'll have your icicle-pop stick bride." *Missing line: "Uh-oh." Production Information Title Description It's a bird . . . it's a plane . . . it's Phineas and Ferb in the biggest airplane in the world! When the brothers decide it's high time to break the record for the largest airplane ever built, their very own jumbo jet leads to unexpected adventure in the wild blue yonder. Then, when the boys invent an antigravity machine, Major Monogram and Carl the intern become suspicious. Could Phineas and Ferb be working for . . . Dr. Doofenshmirtz? Readers will love this 112-page chapter book filled with black-and-white art from the show. Back Cover Summary Allusions Characters External links * * Category:Real World books Category:Merchandise Category:T